Unexpected: A Smallville Fanfiction
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: What would happen if Tess and Clark got together? Well, what happens will definetly be Unexpected!
1. Unexpected:Chapter 1

"Lex may have turned his back on you, but I never will."

Ever since Clark Kent had heard those words two days earlier, he couldn't seem to get them out of his mind. Of all people who might help him protect his secret, he never expected it would be Tess Mercer. She was so connected to Lex that he knew it would be foolhardy to trust her, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to be able to talk to someone about his other life, not lie to every person he met, and be constantly afraid that they would run out on him. Sure there was Chloe, but she was his friend, and she had her own life to live.

He was snapped out of his revive by a tap on the shoulder. He looked up, and he saw Lois standing in front of him. He liked her a lot, but he just couldn't risk putting her life in danger by giving her the burden that came with knowing his secret.

"Hey Smallville, wake up."

"Huh, what's going on?"

"Well, it's the middle of a news day and the boss wants to see you."

Clark didn't reply; he just got up and walked up the stairs to Tess's office.

He stopped in front of her office door and knocked, feeling nervous but not knowing why.

"Come in", he heard and he opened the door to find himself face-to-face with Tess Mercer, her green eyes staring directly into his blue ones. For a minute it seemed that neither of them could look away and then Clark broke the silence.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Mercer?"

"Yes, and its Tess Clark. I accused you of being an alien, so I think we can drop the formalities."

"All right then Tess, why exactly am I here?"

"Oh that's quite simple. I'm going to Paris and I want you to come with me."


	2. Unexpected:Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I think you'd better explain why I'm jetting off to Paris Tess", Clark said after a minute.

"All right Clark, I will… over dinner. Tonight, six o'clock, at the mansion."

"Tess, are you asking me out on a date?"

"No of course not, that would be highly inappropriate; this is strictly business"

"All right then… I guess I'll see you at six."

Tess just smiled and nodded, so Clark got up and left her office.

* * *

"You're not serious?!"

"Why shouldn't I be Chloe?" Clark said, mildly irritated at Chloe's attitude. After all, she was the one who had kissed Davis Bloome, someone who was actually a Kryptonian killer.

"Clark, she was Lex's eyes and ears for over a year, and you want to go to dinner, and possibly to Paris with her?!"

"**Was**, Chloe, she stopped and she's seemed to be nothing but helpful since then."

"You of all people ought to know that there can be more to a person than there seems to be, Clark."

"I do Chloe, but I was also taught to give second chances! You seem to be forgetting that I gave you one after you got infected by Braniac, and almost killed me!"

His expression softened as he saw Chloe's eyes begin to brim with tears.

"I'm sorry, that was harsh", he said, his voice softer now as he walked over to Chloe and gave her a hug.

"It's ok Clark, just be careful, alright?" Chloe said, forcing a smile.

Clark nodded and in a blur, he was at the doors of the mansion. He knocked, and was surprised to find Tess answering the door. He thought her butler would've done that.

"Evening Clark, come on in", Tess said smiling as she opened the door. Clark smiled in return and followed her into the mansion.


	3. Unexpected:Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Place hasn't changed a bit", Clark said as he followed Tess through the mansion, and towards the dining room. There was the same long hallway of polished oak, with the same ancient artifacts in the same glass cases.

"Well, considering I'm running both the Daily Planet and Luthercorp, redecorating wasn't exactly high on my list of priorities", Tess replied, as one of her staff opened the door to the dining room.

There was still the exact long Oakwood table that Lex had eaten at during his engagement party. The thought of Lex being engaged to Lana still irritated Clark, but he no longer felt jealousy, he just felt sorry that she had been trapped with Lex in order to protect him from Lionel. He wondered for a minute why he didn't feel jealous anymore when it came to Lana and then it hit him. He wasn't in love with Lana anymore. Oh, he knew he would always care about Lana, but now when he tried to picture her face in his mind, he always saw Tess.

"How do you like your steak Clark?" Tess asked, the question bringing him back to the present.

"Well-done", Clark replied as he walked over to the table with Tess. She stopped at the middle of the table, and Clark pulled her chair out for her, and after she sat down, he walked around the table and sat across from her. They sat there for a minute, just looking at each other, and Clark couldn't help but think how nice Tess looked in her red satin dress.

"So Clark, shall we get down to business?" Tess asked, taking a sip of champagne from a glass beside her. Clark hadn't even noticed when a glass had been placed beside him.

"All right Tess, why do you have me jetting off to Paris?"

"I've heard about several miraculous saves in Paris over the last few weeks, and they all seem to be attributed to our mysterious Blur", Tess replied, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Clark thought about it and realized that Tess was right. He had been in Paris several times in recent weeks chasing up leads Chloe had found on Davis and had saved several people. He berated himself for not being more careful; after all, with Tess's resources and her interest in the Traveler as she called him, he should've expected she would've heard about Paris. He wasn't sure what to do so he decided to stall for time.

"Ok Tess, but even if it is the Blur, why have me go to Paris to cover the story? I've never even been out of Metropolis for a story. Why not send someone more experienced like Lois; after all she'd be more likely to get a quote from him then I would seeing as how she's done all of the articles about him."

"Are you trying to turn down a front-page story Clark?"

Clark realized that Tess had him backed into a corner. He could either turn down the story that would probably be the biggest one of his career which would make Tess think that he was hiding something or he could go to Paris and risk Tess discovering his identity. He didn't like either of those options and was about to tell Tess that he couldn't go to Paris when he thought of an option that he hadn't previously considered.

"Tess don't bother having the jet take us to Paris; I know a faster way."

"What would that-, Tess couldn't finish her sentence because a gust of wind that seemingly came out of nowhere robbed her of breath. When she caught her breath, she found herself standing next to Clark on top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Welcome to Paris Tess", Clark said giving her a smile.


	4. Unexpected:Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tess just stood there and looked at Clark, thoughts racing through her head, unsure of what to say.

After all, she thought, how do you respond when you find out that one of your employees is an alien, and that that employee lied to you multiple times when you accused him of being an alien? She shook her head, jerking herself out of her thoughts and instead looked at Clark. He was still the same blue-eyed Kansas farmboy that she met that first day he saved her life. His earlier smile however, had begun to diminish, and Tess could tell that he was worried that she would reject him, so instead she asked the question that had plagued her since the minute she found herself on the Eifel Tower.

"Clark, of all the times to tell me your secret why tell me now?"

Clark's earlier smile returned as he realized that Tess wasn't rejecting him.

"I was tired of having to lie to everyone I met and worry about whether or not I would ever have a normal life."

Tess nodded, though he hadn't really answered her question. She was deciding which of her questions to ask next, but then felt her stomach rumble slightly. She had been so caught up in the shock of discovering Clark's secret that she forgot she hadn't eaten anything that night.

"Do you want to grab some dinner Tess?" Clark asked trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile. Tess looked away, feeling her face heat up as she realized that he must have heard her stomach rumble. Lionel's Veritas notes had mentioned speed and super-hearing as some of the traveler's abilities, but had failed to mention any other abilities he may have because he had died shortly after he had recorded those powers. Tess felt the heat slowly recede from her face as she turned to Clark.

"Are you asking me out on a date Clark?" Tess asked pleased to see his face red slightly at the question.

"Of course not Tess, that would be highly inappropriate." he replied, echoing her earlier words to him. However, regardless of what he said, Tess saw that his eyes were saying something completely different.

Two minutes later, Tess and Clark were sitting in a little café overlooking the Seine River. The waitress took both their orders and left, but not before making it perfectly clear that she was available after her shift if Clark cared to wait. Tess was shocked to find herself furious at the thought of Clark with another woman. She had never felt this way about anyone; then again, every other man in her life had turned out to be a dirtbag.

"Tess are you all right?" Clark asked his voice full of concern. Tess blinked for a minute, attempting to ignore the urge to go and punch the waitress.

"Yes I'm fine, why do you ask?" she said, her tone extremely formal.

"Because the look you gave that waitress would've turned someone to stone." he said chuckling.

She was about to reply, when Clark's phone rang. He glanced at it and excusing himself, ran to a street a mile away and answered the phone.

"Yes?"

Oliver Queen's voice came through the phone.

"What's this I hear from Chloe about you having dinner with Mercy?" Oliver said, sounding irritated.

"What I do on my own time is my business not yours." Clark replied

"It is when it's someone so closely connected to Lex."

"I'm not discussing this on the phone Oliver."

"Fine, Clark, but we all need to talk about this.", Oliver said, the all making it perfectly clear he had told the rest of his merry band what Clark was up to.

"Alright Oliver, meet me at the farm in ten minutes."

Not waiting for a reply, he hung up the phone and ran back to where Tess was waiting at the restaurant. Their food had been served and she was just beginning to eat when Clark sat back down.

"What was that all about?" Tess asked.

"There are some people I want you to meet." Clark replied, as he too began to eat.

"When and where?" Tess asked.

"The farm, ten minutes." Clark replied.

Tess immediately stopped eating and reached for her checkbook, but Clark raised his hand to stop her.

"I'll pay. After all, isn't it customary for the man to pay the bill?"

Tess was about to argue when she realized that he was just being a gentleman. Perhaps chivalry isn't completely dead after all, she thought. However, she did have to correct one thing.

"Clark, I thought that that was only customary on a date."

Clark grinned.

"And what do you think this is Tess?" he replied.

She smiled back.

"I thought that a date would be highly inappropriate."

"I lied." Clark replied, his smile widening.

"So did I.", Tess replied and before she could say another word, she felt that same gust of wind she had felt at the mansion, and when she got her bearings, she found herself standing outside his barn.

"Wait just a second." Clark said and he walked into the barn to find Oliver, Bart, Dinah, AC, and Victor all waiting for him.

"You're late", Oliver replied.

It was true; he was ten seconds late.

"We can talk about that later; right now there's something else I need to talk to you about."


	5. Unexpected:Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You did what?!" Oliver asked, his voice full of shock as Clark finished telling him about the events of the day.

"I told Tess my secret Oliver.", Clark replied, grinning in spite of the look on Oliver's face.

"How can you stand there grinning Clark when someone who was the mistress of LEX LUTHOR now knows your secret!"

"Oliver because of our friendship, I will let you say that once. Say it again and I will throw you out of this barn." Clark said, his voice becoming quiet which made it seem all the more threatening.

"Relax Clark, there's no need for threats, we're all friends here", Dinah said.

"Yeah, amigo, just take a chill pill.", Bart said.

"I'm sorry Clark that was rude of me. It's just that I've had a relationship with Tess myself, and it really didn't end that well.", Oliver said, attempting to keep himself under control

"Oliver if I remember correctly, your relationship didn't end well because Tess caught you with a cocktail waitress."

"All right Clark, I guess I deserved that. However my relationship with Tess ended, I guess that anyone can turn over a new leaf. After all, I killed Lex Luthor and you gave me another chance, so I guess I can give Tess one too. Just be careful."

"Careful about what, Oliver?" said a voice from behind Clark. Clark turned and saw Tess standing there, and even though he was partly worried about what she may have heard, he couldn't help but smile as he saw her standing there. He felt like any problems he may have had seemed nonexistent when he saw her. Tess smiled back at Clark, and then looked at Oliver.

"Should he be worried that he'd catch me with a cocktail waitress or worried that I might kill someone?", Tess asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Oliver grimaced, but decided to keep silent.

"Although, I guess I should thank you for killing Lex Luthor. Lord knows the world's a better place without him. Now Clark, I'm assuming these are the people you wanted me to meet?", she asked turning to Clark.

Clark smiled and nodded.

"Tess Mercer, meet Dinah Lance, Victor Stone, Bart Allen, Arthur Curry, and I believe you already know Oliver Queen."

Tess shook hands with each of them in turn, and they stood in awkward silence for a minute.

"Clark, I gotta hand it to you amigo, you sure know how to pick em. I mean damn, she's a knockout.", Bart said, which caused them all to laugh.

"Well, I'm glad you approve Bart.", Clark said, as he was finally able to stop laughing.

"Now Clark, I'm assuming all these people are like you?", Tess asked.

Clark looked at Oliver, Victor, AC, Dinah, and Bart, who nodded and then he turned back to Tess.

"They're not aliens, but they do have some _unique _abilities." Clark replied and he gestured for them to explain.

Bart smiled at Tess and she felt a rush of wind and a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and Bart was standing behind her.

"You're fast!" she said.

"Faster than you can imagine beautiful", he said and kissed Tess's hand. She blushed and Clark carefully pulled him back.

"He's faster than I am", Clark said, and Tess raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Bart's also impulsive as you just saw, so we call him Impulse", Oliver said.

"Victor, you next", Clark said.

"Tess, do you have a cellphone?" Victor asked.

"Yes, of course I do."

"May I see it?"

"Of course." Tess replied, pulling out her Blackberry, and handing it to Victor.

Victor turned it on and found it was password-protected. He smiled, enjoying the thought of the look on her face. He hadn't met a computer he couldn't crack in less than thirty seconds.

"Oliver start the timer." he said and Oliver grinned as he started the timer on his own Blackberry.

Victor put the Blackberry up to his left eye, which glowed red as he cracked the code. He put it down and turned to Oliver as he stopped the clock.

"Five seconds", Oliver said.

"New personal best!" Victor whooped. He gave the phone back to Tess and she was amazed to find that he had somehow figured out her fifty-digit password in five seconds. The engineers who made the phone assured her that it would take ten supercomputers four years to crack her code. How was it possible that this man had been able to break her code in five seconds flat?!

"How did you do that?" she asked Victor.

"Lex experimented on me, which caused my body and mind to be half machine. Thanks to a little Queen Industries upgrade, there isn't a computer on this planet I couldn't get into. Oh, and I took the liberty of increasing your speed and battery life. You won't need to charge that phone ever again."

"Thanks, so what do they call you?"

"Cyborg, what else?"

Tess nodded as she understood, and then turned to the woman Clark had introduced as Dinah Lance.

"You might want to plug your ears." she said and then all the air seemed to leave the room as she took a deep breath and then screamed. Tess felt as if her eardrums had ruptured and looked in awe as the barn doors were blown off there hinges by the sheer force of her scream. Dinah stopped screaming and grinned ruefully at Clark.

"Sorry about that Clark."

"Its fine, I'll fix it." Tess saw that Clark had blood on his hands and supposed that should only be expected considering his ears were so much more sensitive than anyone else's. In a second he was gone and the barn doors were back in their rightful place.

"I like to call that my Canary Cry. Fitting don't you think, considering I call myself Black Canary."

Tess just nodded, still holding her eardrums.

Arthur Curry stepped forward, and said" I can swim faster than sound, and talk to fish. I'm called Aquaman"

Tess had to laugh partly in amusement, and partly in relief that there was someone who was at least normal on land. She finally stopped laughing and turned to look at Oliver Queen. She didn't know how to react to the fact that Oliver Queen, the billionaire party boy could be a superhero.

He didn't say anything just reached into a black bag at his feet and pulled out a compact bow, and an arrow. The compact bow extended until it was a full-size bow and he put the arrow on it. He pulled back and fired. Tess gasped as the arrow sped past her, missing her face by inches and imbedded itself in a target a centimeter wide, in the center of Clark's barn doors. Tess realized Clark must've made the target when he fixed the barn doors and just stared at Oliver, unable to say anything.

"I'm pretty sure you can guess what they call me", he said.

"Green Arrow", Tess said, seeming to gasp for air.

He nodded, and then turned his attention to Clark.

"Listen Clark, this has been fun, but we've gotta get back to Star City. If there's anything you need, you know where to find us."

Clark nodded, and he and Oliver shook hands. Then without another word, Oliver and his band of merry men walked out of the barn.

"So Clark, what are you doing for the rest of the evening?" Tess asked.

"I don't have any plans. However, I do have a fresh apple pie that needs to be eaten if you'd care to join me."

"I'd love to." Tess replied, extending her arm. Clark smiled at her, and took it, and together they walked back to the house. Tess went into the living room and sat on the couch, while Clark went and got the apple pie. He came back with two steaming plates each holding a slice of apple pie.

He and Tess ate in silence for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

"Clark, what other powers do you have?" Tess asked.

"Well, I can shoot fire from my eyes, I'm invulnerable, and I've got super-strength. Also, I can see through solid objects." he added, smirking slightly.

"Does that include people's clothes?" Tess asked, quickly covering her chest with her hands.

"Well, yes, but I would never use my powers to invade other people's privacy."

Tess nodded and put her hands back in her lap. Clark scooted over so that he was sitting right beside Tess, and then he did what he'd wanted to do since the day he rescued her from the bus. He kissed her.

The kiss was full of passion and Clark didn't even notice when the door to the house opened.

"Clark, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Standing in the living room was none other than Martha Kent.


	6. Unexpected:Chapter 6

"Mom?!" Clark said, shocked as he immediately felt his face flush. He looked over at Tess and saw that her face too, was beet-red. He immediately got up and hugged his mother, attempting to get over the awkwardness of the situation. He let her go, and walked over to Tess, who was standing by the couch, her face regaining its natural red color.

"Mom, this is Tess Mercer, Tess this is my mother, Martha Kent."

Tess walked over and extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure Ms. Kent."

Martha smiled as she took Tess's hand, which caused Clark to expel a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. If his mother liked Tess, than he was ok. He may be a grown man, but what his mother thought about whom he dated still meant a lot to him.

"Please Tess, call me Martha."

"Martha", Tess said, smiling as she realized that Clark's mother didn't hate her.

"Why don't you two go and sit down and I'll brew us a pot of coffee?" Martha said and Clark and Tess went and sat back down on the couch while Martha started making coffee. She had just gotten the water boiling when she hit the coffeepot with her elbow and it fell off the counter. To Clark, it seemed to fall in slow motion and he ran and caught it just before it hit the ground. Martha stood there in shock, concerned that the secret that she and her late husband Jonathan had kept for years had been revealed to a woman that she barely knew. However, as she looked at Tess's face, she realized that Tess didn't look the least bit surprised at the fact that Clark could run faster than most people. Martha realized, in that instant that somehow, Tess Mercer knew Clark's secret.

She took the coffeepot from Clark and put it on the counter, all thoughts of making coffee forgotten. She walked over and sat across from Tess, as Clark sat back down on the couch.

"Ms. Mercer", she said, and Tess immediately noticed the coldness in her voice, "what exactly is it you do?"

"I'm the publisher of the Daily Planet, as well as the CEO of Luthorcorp", Tess said, and she saw Martha's eyes narrow at her mentioning of Luthorcorp. She obviously hadn't trusted the Luthor's. With good reason, Tess thought.

"How is that you found out about Clark's secret?"

Clark decided that enough was enough. He wasn't going to sit there and let Tess be interrogated by his mother.

"I told her Mom", Clark said, and Martha raised her eyebrows, and then turned to Tess.

"I'm so sorry Tess, I had no idea."

"That's perfectly alright Ms. Kent, I completely understand your reaction. I would've done the same thing if I were in your shoes."

Tess smiled at Martha who smiled in return. Martha didn't say anything, but the message in her eyes was clear. It said if you hurt my son, you will regret it. Tess's eyes showed that she completely understood, but the silent conversation went completely unnoticed by Clark.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you Martha, but I need to be heading back to the mansion. I've got a long day tomorrow."

"It's been nice to meet you too Tess, you'll have to join us for dinner sometime."

"Thank you Martha, I may just take you up on that."

"Mom, I'll run Tess home and be back in a minute." Clark said.

"All right", his mom said, smiling at the irony of his statement.

Clark picked Tess up and in a minute he was standing at the gates of the mansion. He set her down with some regret, and he saw that regret mirrored in her face. He had already decided that if things were going to go anywhere with Tess, than he was going to take it slow.  
'I guess I'll see you tomorrow Clark?" Tess said as she opened the door to the mansion.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Clark replied with a smile.

"Seven it is then", Tess said, returning his smile.

Clark left and Tess went into the mansion. As they drifted off to sleep that night, they both reflected that they had never felt so happy before.


	7. Unexpected:Chapter 7

Clark woke up, and was just about to hit the snooze on his alarm when he remembered that he had to pick up Tess. In a flash, he was dressed in his usual suit and tie that he wore for work, and was just about to run over to the mansion when he realized that it was only six-thirty. Tess would probably be just getting up, and he didn't want to appear too eager to see her. He thought about it, and decided he would take his truck. After all, it would raise awkward questions if he showed up to work standing right next to his boss. He figured he could park the truck while she went into the Planet. He went and got in his truck, glad he had thought to fill it up just in case. He drove over to Tess's, annoyed at the seemingly slow pace; after all he normally got anywhere he needed to go in thirty seconds, so he wasn't used to the slow pace of the truck. He got out of the truck and knocked on the door. Tess opened the door wearing a blue blouse and black skirt.

"Morning", Clark said smiling. He just couldn't seem to stop smiling around her.

"Morning", she said returning his smile, which made her seem almost radiant to Clark.

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush just like he had the night before. They walked over to the car and he opened Tess's door, and then got in on the driver's side. They were both quiet on the way to the Planet, unsure of what to say.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the front?" Clark asked Tess as she wondered what to say to him.

"No, I'll walk in with you if you don't mind", she said.

"Not at all", Clark replied.

Clark parked the car and they headed into the Planet, she to her office and he to the bullpen. Lois was already there, and judging by her irritable mood, she hadn't had her morning coffee.

"Morning Lois", Clark said, wondering what had so irritable.

"Damn you Tess Mercer", she said, and Clark had to take a deep breath to prevent himself from saying something he'd regret.

"What's wrong Lois?" Clark asked, wondering what could cause her to curse Tess. They'd never been friends, but they'd always been civil.

"It's this Blur article!"

"What about it", Clark asked keeping his expression blank.

"Tess knows I've gotten her every article we've had on the Blur and she just pulled me off the story!"

"Did she say why?"

"I haven't asked her yet. All I got was an email in my inbox this morning telling me she had found someone else to do the story! You don't know who do you?" she said, her tone almost accusatory.

Clark had a sneaking suspicion he did know, but decided it was probably better if he didn't let on.

"No idea." he said and Lois seemed mildly relieved, but still extremely annoyed.

"I think I'll go find out who she replaced me with." Lois said, and before Clark could stop her she was headed up the stairs to Tess's office. Clark knew she had an open door policy, but somehow he felt that Lois barging in on Tess with unfounded accusations wouldn't be good for Lois's career. He quickly pulled out his phone and sent Tess a text, hoping that it got to Tess's phone before Lois got to her office.

Tess got her text from Clark just before Lois barged into her office. The text read Lois is coming, don't be too harsh on her. Lois barged into her office already talking twelve miles a minute.

"What's the IDEA pulling me off the Blur story?! I mean, who's more qualified than I am; after all, I've gotten every interview the Planet's had on him! The least you could do is give me an explanation!"

"Well good morning to you too Lane. Yes, I pulled you off the Blur story, and it's obvious that I did the right thing. Your reaction proves that you can't be objective when it comes to the Blur. Now, I suggest that you get out of my office while you still have your job. "

Lois turned on her heel and marched out of Tess's office, feeling completely embarrassed. She knew she shouldn't have blown up at Tess like that, but she HAD gotten every story on the Blur that the Planet had ever had. She decided to just forget about the Blur and focus on her other story. Her _only_ story. After all, nothing was front-page material like the Metropolis Animal Shelter's monthly adoption day. She got back to the bullpen and was surprised to see Clark's desk empty. She wondered where he'd run off to.

Clark was actually closer than Lois realized. He was just outside Tess's office door.

Tess heard a knock at her door and swore to herself. If Lois was back again, she had better have a major story or be ready to hand in her resignation. She opened the door and her face brightened as she saw Clark.

"Clark what-", her question was broken off as he kissed her. She kissed him back for a minute and then realized how awkward it would be if she and Clark were caught kissing in the middle of the Daily Planet. She quickly unlocked her lips from his and pushed him into her office, shutting the door behind them.

"Clark, not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but why exactly are you here?"

"What? A guy can't come and see his girlfriend at work?"

Clark stopped and turned red as he saw Tess's eyebrows raise. Maybe he had been a little too presumptuous.

"Girlfriend?" Tess said as her eyebrows raised still further.

"That is… I thought…"

Clark didn't know what he thought, he realized he'd done nothing more than assume. He was just about to go back to his desk, while he still had some of his dignity when Tess smiled.

"Well of course I'm your girlfriend what else would I be? Just some friend that you occasionally kiss?"

Clark felt so relieved; after all, Tess could've just as easily told him that she never wanted to see him again.

"Now", Tess said, a smile still playing at her lips, "what is it you came to see me about?"

"Well, as we never actually got to finish our last date, I thought we might grab dinner tonight. I've got reservations for two at The Metropolis Star." Clark grinned as he realized that that had also been their first date. He felt as if he had known Tess all his life.

Tess looked at Clark, and couldn't hide her surprise. The Metropolis Star was the most expensive restaurant in the city.

"That sounds wonderful", Tess said, and she kissed him hard on the mouth, suddenly not caring that she was standing in the Planet.

"Well, well, look at the happy couple."

Clark looked behind him, and he had to blink to be sure he wasn't seeing things. Standing there, was none other than Lex Luthor.


	8. Unexpected:Chapter 8

"Lex?" Clark said, completely shocked to see his former friend and enemy standing in front of him. He thought Lex had died when Oliver blew up his truck.

"Always the tone of surprise, mixed in with disdain, and just a hint of hope."

"How did you-"

"How did I survive that explosion? There was a secret compartment in the van that our assassin friend didn't know about. When I heard the timer on the bomb, I just used the compartment, and sped off in a waiting car."

"Well not that I'm not pleased to see you Lex", Tess said, her tone making it abundantly clear that she wasn't "what exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh, I've come back to get my company back on its feet."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I own Luthorcorp now. Actually, Oliver Queen and I own Luthorcorp." she said, smiling at the frustration on his face. The thought of one of his most hated enemies owning shares in his company must really make his skin crawl.

Suddenly, Lex smiled as he looked at Tess.

"Really Tess, I have to wonder what you're doing with a farmboy. After all, you said that night we had in Greece was the best night of your life. "

Tess grimaced, unable to look at Clark for fear of the hurt that she would see on his face. True, she had been close to Lex for a time, but that was before she knew just how manipulative he was.

"Then again Clark, you're not exactly the average farmboy are you?"

Lex covered his mouth in mock horror at what he'd said.

"Oops, was that supposed to be a secret? Well, if it was you didn't do a very good job. I mean, first there's how much your secret tore at Lana until she left you… what was it? Three times? Four? I lost count. I'd hate to have that happen to Tess."

Something inside Clark snapped. Before he realized what had happened he had Lex up against the wall by his neck.

"Temper Clark, temper." Lex said, as if he was admonishing a small child.

Clark's grip on Lex's throat tightened, and his eyes began to burn.

"You have caused so much pain, hurting me and the people I care about. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"You couldn't live with yourself if you did Clark." Tess said, putting a hand on his arm.

Deep down Clark knew she was right. It might not hurt him now, but in the long run, he would never be able to forgive himself if he took a life. Even if it was a life as twisted as Lex was.

"I have never taken a life, but I warn you, if you go anywhere near Tess or anyone else I care about, I will find you and I will kill you.", Clark said, and his tone left no doubt that he meant every word.

Clark let Lex drop to the floor, as his eyes slowly returned to their normal blue.

"Now I would advise you to get out of this office while you can still walk."

Lex took a minute to fix the collar of his shirt, smiled at Clark and Tess and left the office.

As soon as he was sure that Lex was out of the building, Clark shut the door and turned to Tess.

"Come on, let's go."

"Go where?'

"I'm not having you anywhere near Lex; we've got to get you someplace safe."

"Clark, I'm not going to run away just because Lex shows up."

Clark looked like he'd just been kicked in the gut. Tess was strong and independent, which were some of the things he liked best about her. However, how was he going to be able to deal with Lex if he was always worried that she'd be in danger?

Tess saw each of the emotions flash across Clark's face and she put her hand on his arm.

"I know that you're worried about me but I can take care of myself. Besides, I know how Lex thinks remember?"

Clark smiled as he realized she was right. However, he couldn't ignore the fact that she wasn't going to be safe at the mansion since Lex was the one that designed the security.

"I know Tess, but I still want you to stay at the farm for a few days."

"I think I can do that." Tess said with a smile.

Clark smiled in return as he realized that Lex coming back might not be so bad after all.


	9. Unexpected:Chapter 9

Clark opened his eyes and smiled as he looked over at Tess's sleeping form beside him. He couldn't help but smile when he realized that he was the luckiest man in the world. He was surprised when he saw Tess's green eyes staring back at him. He hadn't realized she was awake.

"Morning", he said, his smile widening.

"Morning", she replied, smiling in return. She felt like she was the happiest she had been in a long time. She had been heading towards the edge of a cliff until she had met Clark. He had pulled her back from the edge, and she had been on Cloud Nine ever since.

She felt her stomach rumble, and Clark laughed as she blushed the same way she had in Paris.

"Well, much as I would like to just sleep, some of us have to eat", she said and kissed Clark before she got out of bed and got dressed. He got dressed in ten seconds and by the time she got downstairs, Clark was pouring her coffee with one hand and making pancakes with the other.

Clark put the pancakes on a plate, and gave her coffee and they sat down to eat. He was drinking milk and she couldn't help but laugh as she realized how much of a farmboy he still was, even after some time in the city. It was one of the things she liked most about him. He never forgot where he came from.

"Who taught you how to cook?" she asked as she ate, amazed that he could cook so well. She knew that to most people making pancakes wouldn't be anything to be impressed over, but she had had people to cook for her all her life, so she couldn't peel a potato, let alone make pancakes.

"That would be his mother", said a voice from behind them. They looked toward the door and saw Lex standing on the doorstep. Tess and Clark just stood there and stared at him.

"What are you doing here Lex?" Clark asked, anger creeping into his voice. He immediately moved to stand in front of Tess wary that Lex may try to hurt her.

"Clark, so hostile. No hello, no how are you? What happened to the friend that I saved from the scarecrow?" he said a grin on his face.

"Lex don't fool yourself; we were never friends. All you ever cared about was how I was able to save you from a car crash."

"That may have been true when I was younger, but you're not the center of my universe Clark. I actually came to see Tess."

Tess moved around Clark and glared at Lex, the hatred obvious.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Just to give you a gift. Think of it as a thank you for all the help you gave me over the years."

Lex's tone made it clear that he wasn't talking about running Luthorcorp.

Tess looked at Clark and immediately wished she hadn't. He looked like he'd just been kicked in the gut. His face was contorted in pain, but he quickly masked it, anger taking its place. Lex smiled as he realized that he still knew how to hurt Clark. He hadn't been lying when he said Clark wasn't the center of his universe, but it still felt good that he could still hurt him. After all, it was just payback for taking Lana away from him.

"Are you going to kill me Clark? I seem to remember last time that you said and I quote", if you go anywhere near Tess or anyone else I care about, I will find you and I will kill you".

Clark was about to say something when he realized what Lex was up to. He wanted Clark to kill him because it would make him into something that he would hate for the rest of his life. He wouldn't kill him, but there were alternatives. However, he wasn't going to do anything unless he had to.

"No, I won't kill you, but I would advise you to leave right now."

"Alright I'll go. Just be careful Clark."

Lex put his "gift" on the table and left. Clark turned to Tess, who was staring at Lex's gift like it were a bomb. Which might not be far off the mark, Clark thought as he x-rayed it, but he was surprised to find that it was just a CD. Clark opened it, still wary of traps, and put in into the CD player on his kitchen counter. His dad had liked to listen to country music and neither Clark or his mother had the heart to get rid of it when he died. He pressed play and was startled to hear Lana's voice.

"Clark, I will always love you"

"Lana, please I… I can't lose you", he heard himself say, but he felt cold and detached as he listened to it now.

"Goodbye Clark", she said and he heard himself cry. Then the CD ended.

Tess and Clark stood there in silence, and then Tess began to cry. How could she have been so stupid? Clark had never gotten over Lana, and she was just a consolation prize.

"Tess…" Clark said, stepping towards her. Tess took a step back, the tears no streaming down her face.

"Clark, just stay away from me. And don't bother coming to work."

Clark just stood there stunned as she walked out of the house, and he felt tears stream down his face as he watched Tess go.

Tess walked through the streets of Smallville not caring where she was going, unable to believe how foolish she'd been. She had trusted Clark with her darkest secret and she had kept his. She had opened herself up to him in a way that she hadn't with anyone else, not even Oliver. The worst part of it was that she had actually been falling in love with him. She felt as if Clark had saved her from falling into a dark abyss only to throw her into an even darker one.

Tess rounded a corner and found herself at the Talon. She was debating whether to go in when she felt a blow to the back of her head. The last thing she saw was the ground rushing up to meet her and then everything went black.


	10. Unexpected:Chapter 10

Clark stood in his kitchen and suddenly punched a hole in the wall. It didn't help any more than the first three holes had. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been! He had let the most important person in his life just walk out on him. Tess hadn't answered any of his texts or calls, and it seemed obvious that she didn't want to be found. Well, Clark would respect her privacy. However, he wasn't about to sit by and do nothing. Lex always wondered how far he could push Clark. Well, this time he had pushed him too far.

Tess woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. She tried to move her hands and found that they were tied to the back of a chair.

"Not too tight, I hope. I'd hate for you to break a nail."

Tess grimaced. She would know that voice anywhere.

"What the hell do you want Lex?" she asked and, as she expected Lex stepped out of the shadows wearing a black suit and a smile. Tess thought that the black suit was fitting. It was as black as his soul.

"Such language", he said as if admonishing a small child.

"What happened to that little girl I found all those years ago?"

"She died the day she realized how manipulative you were."

"Why kidnap me Lex? After all, didn't your CD cause enough damage?"

"Payment. Clark stole Lana from me, so now I'm returning the favor."

"Lana never loved you Lex. She only stayed with you to protect Clark."

Lex walked over and slapped her across the face, only his eyes betraying the anger he felt at Tess's statement.

"How does it feel Tess? To know you'll always be second to Lana Lang? It must kill you."

"Drop dead."

Lex laughed.

"Still with the bold attitude? I can see why Clark was fond of you."

"Someone mention my name?"

Tess looked up, and she felt her heart leap as she saw Clark standing in the doorway of what she now recognized as her office in the Luthor mansion.

Lex just smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Clark. I've got a surprise for you."

Lex went around the desk, and pulled out a piece of green meteor rock. He threw it at Clark's feet, causing him to double over in pain. Tess watched in horror as Clark fell on the floor and tried to crawl away from the meteor rock. Lex walked over and put the meteor rock against Clark's forehead, causing his forehead to break out in cold sweats. Tess couldn't sit and watch Clark die. She pulled and pulled at her bonds, finally managing to free one hand. Her hand felt raw, but she couldn't worry about that now. She quickly freed her other hand. Lex was standing over Clark, apparently having completely forgotten about Tess. Tess saw an empty glass on her desk, and grabbing it, she walked quietly towards Lex. She slammed the glass on the back of Lex's head, satisfied to see blood where the glass had bit into his skin. He fell to the ground, unconscious. She quickly grabbed the meteor rock from Clark's forehead and threw it across the room. Clark sat up, and smiled, looking a little winded, but none too worse for the wear.

"Tess, I am so sorry. You've never been second-best to Lana. I-"

Tess silenced him with a kiss to which he responded passionately. Clark realized as he ran his hands through her hair, how close he had been to losing the one person he loved more than anyone in the world.

"So I guess that means that I'm forgiven?" Clark said as he finally broke the kiss.

Tess didn't respond. Instead she just looked at him with an expression so full of love that he didn't know how he could be so lucky as to have met Tess Mercer.

Lex began to moan and Clark reached down, grabbed him by his collar, and threw him against a wall. Lex's eyes were wide open, and he looked at Clark with a mixture of fear and satisfaction. He enjoyed being able to ruin Clark's life, but there was no mercy in his eyes as he glared at Lex.

He looked over and saw Tess on his computer. She saw him looking and smiled.

"Say goodbye to your life Lex.", she said, and his eyes widened in horror as he realized what she was doing. He had done the same thing to a journalist years earlier who tried to blackmail him.

"Let him go Clark", Tess said and Clark dropped him on the floor.

Lex pulled out his phone, and tried to call his bank, only to find the line had been disconnected. He put his face in his hands as he realized he had nothing; it was as if he had never existed.

Clark looked down at Lex as he realized what Tess had done. Ordinarily, he would've said Tess had gone too far, but Lex had caused so much pain that to Clark, this felt like justice. He turned away from the broken man before him and walked over to Tess. He got down on one knee, and pulled a small, black box from his pocket.

"Tess Mercer, I never want to go another day without you by my side. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Tess smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"I love you too Clark, and yes I will marry you." He smiled and slipped onto her finger, feeling happier than he ever had before. Scooping her up in his arms he ran back to the farm, hoping that his mother would be there. There was no sign of her in the house, and Clark went into the barn, hoping to find her in his loft. What he didn't expect to find was his cousin Kara and Oliver Queen in a full-blown make-out session on his couch!

**Authors Note: First of all, sorry for the lack of disclaimers. I do not own Smallville, I wish I did. Secondly, thanks to all my fans who encourage me to keep writing and who provide new ideas that I hadn't thought of. Also, I'm going to make the rest of the story a mix between Tess and Clark and Kara and Oliver. Fair warning though: I'm just getting started, so this will be a long fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kara looked up, breaking her lips from Oliver's as she heard someone clear their throat. Turning her head, she saw Clark standing there, glaring at Oliver. Getting off the couch, she walked over and gave Clark a hug, backing off when he didn't respond. Oliver walked over to Clark, extending his hand, which Clark ignored.

"Well, hello to you to Clark", Oliver said, forcing a smile. Clark didn't say anything, he just glared.

"Oliver, can you give Clark, and I a minute?" Kara asked, and Oliver nodded and walked out of the barn.

"Clark don't get upset", Kara said as soon as she was sure Oliver was out of earshot.

"Oh no, why would I get upset, I only just walked in on my cousin in a full-blown make-out session with a known womanizer!"

Kara's eyes grew red, and Clark realized he may have gone a little too far. True, Oliver had been a womanizer, but he seemed to have changed his ways when he met Lois. However, that didn't mean he wanted his cousin dating Oliver.

"Kal-El", she said slowly as if deliberately attempting to keep her anger in check. Now Clark knew he was in trouble. Kara only called him by his Kryptonian name when she was really mad at him.

"I love you Kal, and while I would appreciate your being ok with me dating Oliver, you're not going to stop me from seeing him so don't try", she said, as her eyes returned to their normal blue.

"I'm sorry Kara, but how did you expect me to react after I come up here and find my cousin making-out with one of my best friends. Besides, Oliver's not exactly the most loyal boyfriend"

"How would you know?" Kara asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I told him", a voice from behind her says.

She whirls, and finds herself standing in front of a woman with red hair and sparkling green eyes. Kara had seen the woman's photo in the paper too many times not to recognize her.

"Tess Mercer", Kara said, and Tess could hear the contempt in her voice. Obviously Clark's cousin didn't have a very high opinion of her, which wasn't all that surprising to either Tess or Clark.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I brought her here Kara", Clark spoke up, keeping his voice calm.

"You what?!" Kara said, wondering whether Clark was on red Kryptonite. She looked from Clark to Tess, and saw the ring on Tess's finger.

Kara's eyes glowed red as she slowly stepped towards Tess.

"Tell me what you have done to Clark or you will not see the outside of this barn", she said, her voice full of hatred.

Kara suddenly found Clark standing in front of her, his hands across his chest.

"Clark, get out of my way"

"No Kara, I'm sorry you find it so hard to believe, but I love Tess, and I'm going to marry her"

"I can't believe you. You challenge me about who I date, and then I find you engaged to Satan's ex". Clark felt like she had just punched him. He stood there in shock as she walked toward the window.

"Kara, I promise you I wouldn't ever hurt Clark", Tess spoke up, and her voice sounded almost pleading. Kara turned around and looked at Clark.

"I guess I should congratulate you Clark. Just make sure to sleep with one eye open"

She walked to the window, took a breath and flew away. Tess just laid her head against Clark's chest and cries.

**Author's Note: I will probably be working on my What If story for the next couple days, and will be out of town for a little over a week. Please review and I will continue Unexpected when I get back from vacation. Also, next chapter Tess and Clark deal with Kara's reaction to their engagement, and Kara and Oliver recall how they first met. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	12. Chapter 12

Clark looked over at Tess, who was just finishing a cup of coffee after she had stopped crying about ten minutes after Kara had gone. She had apologized several times for crying and Clark knew it was because she hated to look weak. He had just put his hand on her shoulder and gone and fixed them both coffees, realizing that if he said anything it would only make things worse. He just sat there, knowing that when Tess wanted to talk, she would.  
"Well, at least your cousin thinks I'm Satan's ex rather than Satan himself", Tess said, and Clark chuckled.

"I guess we can't expect her to be thrilled about our engagement, considering what she knew about you and Lex", Clark replied, causing Tess to grimance. She still couldn't believe she had been so foolish to ever trust Lex.

"I guess not, but that dosen't change things. I'm still going to marry you regardless of what your cousin thinks", Tess said, and Clark smiled. Her refusal to let anyone stand in the way of her happiness was one of the things he loved most about her. Tess stood up, and kissed Clark on the lips, before heading toward the door.

"Tess, where are you going?"

"To go see Oliver", she replied. After she saw Oliver leaving the barn and heard Clark and Kara's argument, it hadn't been that hard to figure out what was going on between him and Kara. She knew that regardless of what Clark said he would feel terrible if his cousin wasn't at his wedding. Tess walked out the door, hoping that Oliver would have better luck with Kara than Clark did.

Oliver was just finishing up his third set of weights when he looked up and saw Kara land on the terrace of his Metropolis penthouse. He got up and wiped the sweat off his forehead before he went over and hugged her. When she didn't respond, he stepped back, realizing that something was wrong.

"If I did something wrong, I'm sorry"

Kara sighed and shook her head.

"It's not you, it's Clark"

Oliver wondered what Clark could've done. As far as he knew, Clark hadn't seen Kara for six months since she went looking for Kandor.

"What did Clark do?"

"He got engaged to Tess Mercer that's what he did!"

Oliver was stunned. He knew that Clark and Tess had been dating, but he had no idea they'd gotten engaged.

"Is that such a bad thing? I mean, if she's who he wants to be with, why should we stand in his way?"

"Oliver she's a murderer, and Lex Luthor's ex! How much more do you need to know to realize she's bad news?"

"Kara, she's changed; Clark's given her a second chance, just like he gave me one"

Oliver regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth; he hadn't told Kara about what he'd done to Lex, preferring to leave it in the past.

"What are you talking about?", Kara asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Its nothing", Oliver said, hoping Kara would just let the matter should've known she wouldn't.

"Oliver Queen tell me what you mean or we're through!", Kara shouted. She was so angry with Clark and Tess for being engaged, and now Oliver was keeping secrets from her!

Oliver looked his shoes, the wall, anywhere but Kara. He didn't want to tell her about his past, but he knew he couldn't risk losing her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He just hoped that she wouldn't hate him for what he had done.

"I killed Lex Luthor"

**Author's Note: Sorry about not mentioning Ollie and Kara's first meeting, but that will happen in a later chapter! Having Oliver reveal to Kara that he killed Lex seemed too good a chance to pass up! Please review as your reviews keep me writing!**


	13. Chapter 13

"You what?!" Kara asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"I killed Lex Luthor", Oliver said, the bitterness plain in his voice. He took Kara's hand and walked her over to the couch where he proceeded to tell her everything. He told her about how Windslow Schott had found him in the hospital and set a bomb to explode on his bedside. Schott was a twisted toymaker so it had been a monkey with cymbals, but a bomb nonetheless. He told her about how he had trapped Schott and handcuffed him to the bed. After he had found out that Lex had been the mastermind behind Schott and how he had hurt Clark and Lana, he had taken the bomb, strapped it to an arrow and shot it into the window of the truck just before it went off. The truck had exploded, killing Lex and Oliver was disgusted to say that he had thought it was justice. After all, Lex had killed and tortured more people than Oliver cared to think about, so hadn't he just gotten what was coming to him? Oliver still woke up every day wishing he could take back what he had done.

Oliver finally stopped talking and looked at Kara, wondering how she would react. She just looked at him for a minute before kissing him on the lips. Oliver wasn't sure what to do so he just wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"You're not mad?" Oliver asked and Kara shook her head.

"No, I'm not mad. You were in a dark place in your life, and I understand that better than you think"

She explained what had happened in the barn after Oliver had left, and he chuckled slightly at the thought of a pissed off Kara. He was glad she had been mad at Tess and not him.

"So, are we ok?" he asked and Kara smiled and nodded.

"I love you Ollie. I'll always love you. Just promise me that we won't have any more secrets between us"

"I promise", he said and kissed her again, and she kissed him back but they were interrupted as they heard the elevator come up. Tess stepped out of the elevator, looking unsurprised to see Kara in Oliver's apartment.

Tess and Kara both tried to talk at once, and smiled nervously at each other.

"Kara, I would never hurt Clark. I love him"

"I know Tess, I'm sorry for behaving like such a bitch, I just don't want to see Clark hurt, and with everything that happened with Lex..."

"I know Kara and its ok. Would you be my maid of honor?"

Kara looked shocked, unsure of what to say. Then she ran up and gave Tess a hug.

"So is that a yes?" Tess asked smiling.

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" Kara said as tears of joy flowed down her face.

"I hear congratulations are in order Mercy", Oliver said, smiling at Tess.

"Thanks Oliver", she said wrapping him in a hug, which surprised him, but he returned it happily all the same.

"Oliver… I was wondering… would you give me away at the altar?" Tess asked, sounding nervous.

"I'd be honored Tess"

"Now I need to talk to you both… about the Justice League"

**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy and thanks to everyone who reviews! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing! Sorry about the wait, I had major writer's block and am working on two other fanfics one for Smallville and one for NCIS. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Kara, I think you should join, we could always use another Kryptonian, and Tess, I think it's time you take a more active role" Oliver said, enjoying the wondering look on Tess's face and the excited look on Kara's.

"Shouldn't we put that to a vote first amigo?", Bart said as he stepped into the apartment followed by Victor, Dinah AC and Clark.

"I guess we should, but be careful how you vote. I've seen my cousin when she's pissed, and I can tell you now, it's not a pleasant experience" Clark said, and everyone laughed, while Kara glared at her cousin. Everyone knew she wasn't really angry though, and after a minute she started laughing with the rest of them.

"Ok, so all in favor of Kara joining our merry band, say aye", Oliver said, and a chorus of "aye" was heard around the room.

"Now, what's this active role you want Tess to take Oliver?", Clark asked and everyone heard the worry in his tone.

"The only active role there is Clark. I want Tess suiting up with the rest of us"

"Like hell! If you think for one second that I'll let you put her life at risk-"

He was interrupted by a laugh from Tess, who looked at him like he was missing the obvious.

"Clark, I have survived on an island, been shot at, kidnapped, tortured, manipulated, and been killed more times than I care to count, and you really think I'll be in any more danger with this group than I would be on any other day?"

"Tess, if you go out on patrol with us, you become a target, and I don't want to give Lex a reason to want to kill you any more than he already does"

"Lex is a broken man Clark"

"He could still be dangerous"

"Yeah, well you should know I'm pretty dangerous myself", she said with a smile.

"Clark don't respond just smile and nod your head. Trust me when I say that your fiancée getting pissed off at you is not something you want to see. I should know" Oliver said, causing everyone else to laugh again.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way, let's talk costume", Oliver said, looking at Tess. Kara was like Clark in the sense that she didn't really need a costume.

Oliver hit a button on his watch, and told Tess to go through the door. Tess came out five minutes later in a skin-tight red and black suit, with a red mask to cover her eyes. Around her waist was a belt with empty holsters.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Tess, I'd like to say in the most pc, professional way possible-" Victor said, and then stopped.

"Hot damn", Bart finished.

"I'd have to agree with my impulsive friend here" Clark said, and the others voiced their agreement.

"Tess, catch" Oliver said, and he threw Tess two 9-millimeter handguns, which she caught and put in the holsters.

"They'll fire everything from bullets to any type of Kryptonite as well as a grappling hook. Now what should we call you?"

Tess thought for a moment then smiled.

"Mercy"

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know its been a while but I've been working on other fics. Please review as your reviews help me keep writing!**


	15. Chapter 15

Clark paced around Watchtower, running his hands through his hair, wondering what the hell was taking them so long. Oliver had taken Tess and the rest of his merry band to shut down the last of Lex's 33.1 complexes. Clark had wanted to go with them, but Tess was worried about his secret, so he grudgingly agreed to stay. He ran to the elevator when he heard it open, and his face fell as he saw everyone but Tess and Oliver come out of the elevator.

He looked at Dinah, Bart, AC, Kara and Victor, but none of them would meet his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, and it was several minutes before Victor finally answered.

"It was supposed to be routine, ten maybe twelve guards. Oliver and Tess went in the back while I shut down the security system. Bart and AC went through the side entrance and Kara and Dinah went through the front. Everything seemed fine at first and then-"

"Bottom line" Clark interjected.

"Oliver and Tess went offline and then we were told over a loudspeaker that a bomb laced with kryptonite was set to go off in one minute. Bart and Kara tried to go after them, but then the bomb exploded. I got the kryptonite out of Kara, and we got back here"

"Any life signs?"

"Nothing"

Clark hung his head in his hands. He should've gone, he should've saved her. They all hung their heads and after changing out of their gear, sat on the couch each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Hello heroes" a voice said mockingly.

"Victor what's going on?" Clark asked.

"Someone's hacked into our systems"

"I know you can hear me, and I know you're there Clark"

"Lex" Clark snarled.

"Perceptive as ever my old friend. I have your partners, and I won't hesitate to kill them"

"You touch them and I swear I'll!-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Your stupid sense of morality won't allow it. Now, you're going to come to the Luthor Mansion in twenty minutes. Come alone, and surrender to me or I'll make you watch as I kill your leader, and your fiancé. You really ought to pick better code names Clark. Twenty minutes or they die".

With that, Lex cut the connection. Kara and the others got up and her eyes glowed red just as Clark's were.

"Let's get him" she snarled.

"No, I'm doing this alone. No one else is risking it and that's FINAL" he said, and even Kara didn't argue.

"Kal-El wait" a voice said, and he turned to see John Jones standing there.

"What?" Clark asked.

Jones handed him black kryptonite.

"Use this on Lex and you may save more than just your captured allies"

"What are you talking about?" Clark demanded.

"You can still save Lex Luthor"

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated I'll try to update once a week from now on. Do you guys want me to save Lex or not? That decision rests with you. Please review and tell me whether or not to save Lex. When I write my next chapter, majority will decide whether or not I save him.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Lex is beyond saving" Clark said, and he ran to the barn where he pulled out a crystal. Lex was right about one thing; Clark's sense of morality wouldn't let him kill Lex, but he could lock him in the Phantom Zone for eternity. He ran to the Luthor mansion, blowing the doors off of Tess's study to find Tess and Oliver tied back to back against a chair with Lex pointing a gun at Tess's head. Oliver's hood was still up, thankfully, but Tess's mask was off, and it was obvious she was hurt.

"Let them go Lex"

"I don't think so Clark. Now, unless you want her dead I would advise you to surrender"

"You know that I can outrun a bullet Lex"

"Perhaps a normal bullet, but not a kryptonite one. Now surrender or your fiancée dies"

"All right Lex" he said and he held up his hands, keeping the crystal covered by his right one. He walked towards Lex, who swung the gun toward him.

"Stop" Lex said, and Clark's eyes glowed red and his heat vision made contact with the weapon causing Lex to drop it. Clark ran and threw Lex against a wall, and immediately freed his allies.

"What did he do to you?" he asked Tess and she glared at Lex, but didn't answer him. He turned to Oliver, who explained.

"The bastard he… he beat her and whipped her" Oliver said, anger and disgust clear in his voice. Clark turned his x-ray vision on Tess and looked in horror as he saw the blood dripping down her back from the wounds that crisscrossed it. Clark ran over and slammed Lex against the wall again, his hand around Lex's throat.

"We've done this before Clark, you won't kill me" Lex said with a laugh.

"No, but I can make sure you never bother anyone ever again" Clark said, and he proceeded to break both Lex's arms.

"Enjoy your stay in hell Lex" he said as he pointed the crystal at Lex sending him to the Phantom Zone.

He grabbed Tess and Oliver and ran them back to Oliver's penthouse.

"Oliver, you're alive!" Kara said, and Oliver nodded, throwing off his hood and bringing her in for a kiss. Everyone gave Oliver backslaps and handshakes and hugs, and then they turned to Clark who was holding Tess in his arms.

"Victor do you have any kryptonite left?" Clark asked and Victor nodded. He had kept a piece wanting to see if he could find a cure for Clark and Kara. He pulled it out and handed it to Clark, who cut his palm, and put the blood onto a cut on Tess's cheek. Her wounds began to close and before long she was completely healed. She tried to walk and instead ran all the way across the room.

"What the hell?" she asked and Clark smiled.

"I guess you've got powers now" he said, and she nodded. They talked for a few more minutes with their friends and were going to leave when Oliver looked at Kara, and got down on one knee pulling out a black velvet box.

"Kara I love you, will you marry me?" he asked and she nodded, tears streaming down her face as Oliver put the ring on her finger.

"Would you two object to a double wedding?" Tess asked.

"Of course not, we'd love it" Kara said, and Oliver nodded.

Clark and Tess ran back to the farm a few minutes later and walked into the house. Tess stopped dead in her tracks.

"Tess what is it?"

"Checkmate" Tess said, gesturing to the whit chess piece on the table.

**A/N: I hope you guy's liked this chapter! Next chapter will have an introduction to the infamous white queen! Please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Checkmate? Tess, I don't know much about chess but I don't think a bishop is the winning piece" Clark said with a small smile. Tess just glared at him, until the smile left his face.

"Checkmate is not a game Clark. It's a secret branch of the government that thinks that an alien invasion is coming. They recruit certain people they think will help them prevent a new world war. When I was 17 I was approached by someone named the White Queen. Her real name's Amanda Waller and she offered me a chance to 'serve' my country. I took it, but I haven't heard from her in nearly six years"

"Tess, when you say they recruit 'certain people'" Clark said, letting the thought trail off.

"People with abilities. People like you" she said, and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Clark. She had a pained expression on her face, but her grip on the weapon was steady as she kept it pointed at Clark's chest.

"Tess, what the hell are you doing?!" Clark asks shocked

"Sorry Clark, but if I'm going to get back in Waller's good graces, then I need to be able to prove my loyalty"

"So I'm just a bargaining chip. Oliver was right about you, he was right about everything! I can't believe I ever loved you"

"Clark, we can do this one of two ways. You either come willingly or I shoot you and take you in by force"

"Bullets are useless, and there's no way in hell I willingly out myself to some shadow organization in Washington"

"Really? She said, and she shot him in the knee. He fell on the floor, grabbing his knee as he felt the kryptonite spread through his system. Tess walked over to him, and pistol-whipped him, knocking him unconscious. She pulled out her phone and dialed Waller's number.

"Agent Mercer I see you got my message"

"Loud and clear. Send a van to my location I have someone you might be interested in meeting"

"All right, it's enroute to your position. It's good to know that I won't regret putting my white bishop back in play"

She hung up, and Tess put her gun in the holster at her hip; it had been too easy to get the weapon while everyone was welcoming Oliver home.

_Flashback_

Tess watched as everyone was welcoming Oliver home, and when Clark went to talk to Kara she took the opportunity to slip into one of the extra rooms that Oliver used as a storage closet and found the gun that she had hidden there a few days earlier. It was already loaded with kryptonite bullets that were coated in a lead casing per her request. It was time to get back in the game.

_End Flashback_

"Well, well I see it worked like a charm" a voice behind her said, and she looked to find Oliver standing in his Green Arrow gear. Ever since Chloe had caught wind of Checkmate when she was searching for clues on Davis Bloome's whereabouts Oliver had been trying to find a way to take them down, but he knew a frontal assault wouldn't work, not when Checkmate had the protection of the government. So when Tess offered to be their double-agent Oliver accepted.

"Yes, but I've probably lost Clark"

"He'll come around Mercy" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You'd better go, they're on their way" Tess said, and Oliver nodded and left. Ten minutes later a black van pulled up and two security guards came out with a short, stern-looking African-American woman following behind them. She walked in and looked at Tess, silent for a moment.

"Well, well impressive work Agent Mercer that is if this one has power" she says looking at Clark's unconscious form before gesturing for the two guards, who carried him into the back of the truck.

"He has more power than you can possibly imagine" Tess said, and the White Queen nodded thoughtfully.

"Let's go we need to get back to the castle and debrief the rest of our players" Waller said, and Tess nodded following Waller out to the van.

She only hoped that she could keep up her facade long enough for the League to checkmate Checkmate.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I promise more twists, turns and unexpected surprises in upcoming chapters! Please read and review as your reviews make my day!**


	18. Chapter 18

Clark woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. He slowly raised his head and found himself in a low lit room with a white checkered tile floor and a steel door at the wall opposite Clark. There were no windows and the room was devoid of any furniture. Clark tried to stand, but found he was shackled to the wall. He tried to break the shackles, but felt pain in his wrists, realizing that they must have laced the shackles with kryptonite. He decided to stop struggling and saved his strength, grateful to find that they had removed the bullet in his kneecap from when Tess had shot him. He couldn't help the feeling of pain that crossed his face as he thought of his fiancée. As far as he was concerned the engagement was off. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness and disappointment when he thought of her. He'd loved her, and to an extent, he knew he still did, but he wasn't sure if he could ever trust her again. Suddenly the door opened and none other than Tess Mercer walked in. Clark couldn't help the way he seemed unable to breathe as he looked at her, red hair cascading around her face, and the hint of a smile crossing her lips when she realized Clark was awake. For everything to be ok again" she

"Well, you're the last person I expected to see again" he said, venom in his voice. Tess's face became full of pain at his voice and she slowly walked toward him until she was kneeling beside him.

"I guess I can't expect for everything to be ok again" she said, and Clark laughed darkly, before speaking.

"I wish it could, but how do I trust you again? I mean, you betrayed me to a shadow cabinet in Washington! All I want to know is why" he said, sadness causing his voice to break on the last word.

"I'm not working for Checkmate Clark" Tess said quietly.

"Oh, of course not, the kryptonite bullet in my kneecap proved that!" Clark said sarcastically.

"Clark, it's true. A few months ago Oliver found out that Checkmate was targeting the League, but we couldn't very well go after them head on, not when they have the governments backing. So given my prior history with Checkmate, I volunteered to resume my old role as Waller's White Bishop" she said.

"Ok, I believe you, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Oliver made me swear not to tell anyone"

"Of course he did" Clark said, and he made a mental note to talk to the League about a change in leadership when they got out of here.

"So are we good?" Tess asked. Clark leaned over and kissed her, his lips not leaving hers until she needed air.

"We're good. I have to ask how did you get Waller to let you in here?"

"I told her that I might be able to convince you to join of your own free will, provided she shut the camera's off. After all, I didn't want my convincing to be there for anyone to see" she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Consider me convinced. Let's go see Waller"

"All right" she said, unshackling Clark, who rubbed his wrists, grateful when they healed almost immediately. He took her hand in his before walking towards the door, hoping he was up for playing double agent.

"I love you" Tess said just as he began to open the door and Clark smiled.

"I love you too" he said and they walked outside down a dimly lit hallway until they came to another doorway. Tess submitted herself to a retina scan and the door opened, revealing a short African-American woman sitting behind a desk.

"I assume you were successful Agent Mercer?"

"Indeed I was"

"So are you ready to save the world Mr. Kent?" she asked turning to Clark.

"It's my destiny" he said and she smiled.

"Welcome to Checkmate Agent Kent. You shall be my new White Knight as well as the leader of the Suicide Squad"

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, I had serious writer's block on this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will review as they make my day! I promise new surprises next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Clark and Tess walked out of Waller's office fifteen minutes later and Clark breathed a sigh of relief: it seemed he'd passed Waller's test.

"What was that about?" Tess asked.

"I'm just glad Waller didn't realize she's got a spy in her camp" Clark said and Tess laughed.

"Clark you've passed yourself off as an ordinary farm boy for years and if I hadn't been told by Lex who you were, I think you would've even had me fooled"

This time it was Clark's turn to chuckle.

"Somehow I don't think I would've had you fooled for a minute"

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll never know"

"That Ms. Mercer, is one thing I will be happy never knowing" Clark said and he kissed her quickly.

"I can agree with you on that one Mr. Kent. Now follow me, it's time you meet the rest of the squad".

Clark followed Tess down the hallway where she opened a door at the end of the hall. Standing in the room were two men and a woman. One of the men looked to be somewhere in his mid-thirties while the other appeared to be around Clark's age. However, it was the woman that surprised Clark the most; looking as if she hadn't aged a day since he'd held her in his arms several years earlier, was Clark's ex-girlfriend Alicia Baker.

"Clark?"

"Alicia?" he said, his voice mirroring the shock in her own.

"You two know each other?" Tess asked, and Clark took a minute to gather his thoughts before answering.

"Alicia and I dated in high school until she was killed by a kid with some issues about right and wrong. I held her body in my arms and almost killed the bastard who did it" he said, feeling the old anger well up inside him again.

"Which begs the question how are you alive Alicia?" he said, focusing on his ex-girlfriend.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is seeing your face and then I woke up in a morgue. This woman named Amanda Waller recruited me; she told me I'd be helping you if I joined her team"

"I wonder why Waller waited so long to recruit you Clark and why she pretended she didn't know who you were" Tess said thoughtfully.

"Look as interesting as all this is, anyone care to explain who the hell this kid is and why I shouldn't just blow his brain's out" said the man around Clark's age.

"Aside from the fact that bullets won't hurt him, I'll kill you if you so much as reach for your gun Lawton" Tess said, green eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, but they could hurt you and then who'll stop me?" he asked, only to find himself three feet off the floor looking into Clark's red eyes.

"I'll warn you once, anything happens to Tess or Alicia and you'll answer to me, and as for I am I'm your boss" Clark said, tightening his grip on Lawton's neck before throwing him across the room.

"I hope we understand each other" he said, looking to where Lawton was just getting up. Lawton just nodded, although there was no mistaking the hatred in his eyes.

"I guess introductions are in order. I'm Colonel Rick Flagg, I guess you already know Warp and the swine you just threw across the room is Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot"

"I'm Clark Kent, Waller's new White Knight, it's good to meet someone who doesn't shoot first ask questions later" he said, shaking Flagg's hand.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, it's time for your next assignment. Waller thinks Lex Luthor may have had hidden files about potential recruits and she thinks he may have had help. Your job is to find the target and bring them back for questioning, but be warned, the target is very well-protected"

"Who's the target?" Clark asked.

"Chloe Sullivan a.k.a. Watchtower, we think she'll be in Metropolis attending the Queen charity ball tonight. It's at the Metropolis Gala and it starts in half an hour so I'd go get dressed. You'll all find suits in your size hanging in your office"

"After you're ready Flagg I want you and Lawton to get the car, Alicia and I'll meet you at the Gala"

If Flagg was surprised by the instructions Clark gave him, he didn't show it instead he nodded and walked out, followed by Lawton who sent Clark one last glare as he left the room.

"What was that about Clark?" Alicia asked as soon as the door shut behind Lawton.

"I don't trust Deadshot and the less you have to be around him the better" Clark said and Alicia and Tess looked at each other before laughing.

"Same old Clark, overprotective as ever" Alicia said, not unkindly while Tess nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'd best go get ready, I'll see you at the Gala Clark?"

"Meet you at the entrance" he said with a grin and Alicia smiled at him before disappearing in a haze of green smoke, leaving Clark alone with Tess.

"See you in a few hours" Tess said and after giving Clark a quick peck on the cheek she left. Clark looked around wondering where his office was until he spotted a suit hanging behind a door to his left, making him realize that this was in fact, his office.

'Not much different from the bullpen at the Planet' he thought before changing at superspeed into his black suit and red tie. Realizing that he still had twenty-five minutes until the Gala he took out his phone and, activating the scrambler that was in his ear, called Oliver.

"Clark" he heard on the other end of the line.

"Oliver" he replied, just a hint of anger in his tone.

"Listen Clark I'm sorry about-"

"We'll worry about that later" Clark said, cutting him off. "Right now, you need to know what's going on. Waller's suicide squad is going to be at your Gala and they've got a target. We're going to have to take Chloe"

"What?! No way in hell do I let that happen! I can't let those physco's take Chloe I-"

"Listen Oliver, I'll be leading the operation. I don't like having Chloe taken any more than you do, but I need Waller to trust me and if we fail to bring back Chloe, she'll think I tipped you off. I promise I'll keep her safe Oliver"

"Fine Clark, but anything happens to Chloe and it's you I'm coming after not Waller"

"I got it Oliver, I'll talk to you later" he said and he hung up, surprised to find there were only five minutes until the Gala started. He ran to the Gala, smiling when he saw Alicia waiting for him in a dark blue dress that clung to her body.

"You look amazing Alicia"

"Thanks Clark, so do you"

He took her arm and began to walk inside when his cellphone rang.

"Yeah?"

"It's Flagg, we're inside"

"Good, Sullivan will most likely be with Queen so find them and then wait for my signal. Oh and Flagg… no one moves except on my order so mingle but keep an eye on Deadshot. If he so much as looks like he's going to do something, break his arm"

"With pleasure" Flagg said before hanging up and Clark realized that the assassin may be tolerated because of his skills, but that was all he was. No one would care if Floyd Lawton was killed.

"Shall we dance?" Clark asked and Alicia nodded, smiling as Clark led her onto the dance floor.

Clark held Alicia close as they danced, both looking for their target.

"We've got her" Clark heard Flagg say and he looked over to where Chloe was dancing with Oliver, Flagg and Deadshot off to the side of them. Subtly, barely moving Clark nodded and Flagg and Lawton moved forward, one grabbing each of Oliver's arms.

"Now Alicia" he said and she teleported in front of Chloe, placing her hand over the other blonde's mouth to prevent her from screaming. She teleported back to Clark who grabbed her other hand and the trio disappeared, reappearing in an alley outside the Gala.

"Why didn't we just go back to Checkmate?" Clark asked, and Alicia only smiled before teleporting. She came back a second later with Flagg, who was also grinning. The four of them watched, smiles breaking out on their faces as they watched Deadshot being led out in handcuffs, watched by a glaring Oliver.

"Take care of her Clark" he whispered, so low that only Clark heard it, before walking back inside the Gala.

"Thanks Alicia" he said smiling at the blonde.

"Sure thing Clark" she said and she leaned in and kissed him.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've had major writer's block! Next chapter will be up soon! Please R&R as that helps me keep writing! **


	20. Chapter 20

Clark kissed her back for a minute before he realized what was happening; unfortunately by the time he stopped kissing Alicia she had already teleported the four of them to Checkmate, right in front of a glaring Tess Mercer.

"Clark, take Chloe to your office for now, Flagg take off, I need a word with Alicia" she said and the two men nodded, leaving the blonde girl alone with Tess. Tess walked toward her and Alicia flinched slightly, as if she were nervous Tess was going to hit her. Instead she just smiled before speaking.

"Don't worry Alicia; I'm not going to hurt you. The glare was more for Flagg and Chloe's benefit than anyone else's, although seeing Clark nervous is always somewhat amusing. My fiancée typically never gets nervous-"

"Fiancée?" Alicia interrupted, feeling more nervous than she had been a minute earlier; she had only known Tess Mercer a few months, but she knew enough to know that making her angry was akin to poking a sleeping tiger; the offending party usually ended up dead.

"That's right; although considering the nature of our current job I can see how he may have not mentioned that to you. I didn't, so I can't really blame him. I only have one question for you. Do you love Clark?"

"With all my heart" Alicia answered, sincerity ringing in her words. Tess nodded and smiled at Alicia before continuing.

"I can tell Clark loves you too Alicia-"

"He loves you more" Alicia interjected.

"Let me finish. Yes, he loves me but he loves you too, the kiss he gave you proved that. If anyone deserves happiness it's Clark and if we both make him happy, then I'm more than willing to share him with you"

"Are you serious?" Alicia asked, and Tess nodded, causing Alicia to smile.

"However, if you hurt him, I'll make things very unpleasant for you" Tess said.

"I doubt that'll be necessary Tess" Clark said, stepping into the room.

"You spied on us?" Tess asked, shocked.

"Guilty as charged" Clark replied.

"Sure you're not on red k Clark?" Alicia asked and Clark smiled before kissing both of them.

"No, although remind me to tell you about Vegas sometime Tess" he said, looking to the redhead, who raised her eyebrow. Before anyone else could say anything, Waller walked into the room, followed by Flagg.

"I hear Deadshot was captured what happened Agent Kent?" Waller asked her eyes boring into Clark.

"He disobeyed my orders and he paid for it" Clark lied, not sorry the assassin was in jail.

"You're impressive Kent, but you're a terrible liar" Waller said, pulling a kryptonite knife out. Clark fell to his knees as he felt the effects of the kryptonite.

"What the hell are you doing Waller?!" Tess asked and Waller turned her glare on Tess.

"I know when I have a spy in my camp Mercer. No matter how persuasive you may be, there is not a chance in hell the blur would betray his friends"

"So you just had me do your dirty work?" Clark said.

"It worked didn't it? Now Flagg, kill him"

Flagg looked at her in shock and then glared.

"Do it yourself" he replied.

"Give it up Waller, no one's going to help you" Alicia said, and Waller smiled.

"Oh, but you will because if you try to teleport, I'll detonate the explosive in your brain, the same for Mercer and Flagg if they don't surrender" she sneered, and returned her gaze to Clark surprised to find him smiling.

"What's so funny Kent?"

"Nothing, but since I met your team, I think it's only fair you meet mine" he said and as if on cue the door at the end of the hallway opened, revealing the Justice League standing there.

"How-"

"They don't call me Cyborg for nothing Waller. I cracked your security in four minutes"

Kara focused her heat vision and burned the knife, while Oliver shot an arrow through Waller's shoulder, pinning her to the wall. Clark got up with assistance from Tess and Alicia while the other's entered the room.

"Thanks guys"

"Of course" Oliver said, moving to face Waller.

"We have enough evidence to send you to jail for years. You're finished bitch!" he said and then punched her in the face, knocking her out.

"Flagg you can go or you can join the League" Clark told the Colonel.

"Who knows, saving the world may be fun"

"Welcome to the team"

Two days later Alicia, Tess and Clark were sitting at the farm, the explosives having been removed from the former Checkmate agent's brains. Everyone had been shocked, not only that Alicia was alive, but that she was dating Clark, but after a few jokes from Oliver everyone was ok with it. They would meet in a week, but for now Clark just wanted to spend time with the two women he loved.

"Well, I guess its back to work on Monday" Clark said and Tess nodded.

"I've been thinking you need a new partner Clark, since we don't need Lois finding out your secret" she said, turning to Alicia and smiling, causing Alicia to smile in return.

"Welcome to the Planet Ms. Baker"

**A/N: So that's it for this story, but don't worry there will be a sequel I hope you all enjoyed this story and will read the sequel as well as my other stories! Please review and the sequel will be up soon!**


End file.
